


Believer

by phancakesandcoffee (crandyapple86)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Dan Howell, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crandyapple86/pseuds/phancakesandcoffee
Summary: Dan's been hiding his feelings for almost 10 years. What happens when he can't keep hiding?





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, this is just for fun. 
> 
> My first Phanfiction posting, please be gentle. :3 I've had this saved for a while now and finally decided to say fuck it and post it.

Dan was sick of it. He was sick of being left alone with his own thoughts, he was sick of this feeling he'd had for the better part of a decade. He couldn't help but be a little bitter because he felt alone here, but he also almost knew that Phil felt the same way. He had seen the way Phil's face would drop when Dan would bring someone else home to fuck senseless, all because he couldn't get raven hair and blue eyes out of his mind. The last time had been so long ago, though, that Dan couldn't recall and it was all because he just couldn't be satisfied by anyone else. Probably about 5 years now? He wasn't sure. Maybe longer. Whenever he was with someone else, he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Phil until his lips were bruised, until his perfectly white skin was marked with purple bruises from his mouth. These feelings hadn't just begun. No. These feelings had been there since the first time he'd ever watched one of Phil's YouTube videos and all throughout their friendship and time of being coworkers. And dammit, it was time. 

“Dan, are you okay? You're unusually quiet,” Phil asked from the opposite end of the couch where they were sitting watching anime- the thoughts in his head once again getting pushed to the side for the moment.

“Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, Phil. Why d’you ask?” he lied, meeting Phil's eyes with his own.

Phil arched one of his perfectly curved eyebrows and sighed. “You don't have to lie to me, Dan. I'm your best friend and you've seemed a bit tense lately,” he said, folding his arms across his chest to show he was being serious.

Dan could feel his ears burning red, could feel the blood pooling in that random spot next to his freckles on his right jawline.

“Phil, I'm fine,” he said, “I dunno what you're on-”

“Why can't you talk to me, Dan?” Phil interrupted, his voice sounding small and hurt, “why can't you trust me?” 

Dan couldn't help but detect the harshness in his voice on top of everything else and flinched as he thought of a response. 

“Phil, I do trust you I just…,” he began and once again Phil cut in.

“You can't talk to me. Is that it? How the fuck can you trust me if you can't talk to me, Dan?” Phil seethed, pausing the anime that they had both barely been watching.

Dan's eyes widened. He knew Phil was serious if he threw an f-bomb. 

“It's not like that, Phil. I just… ugh why does this have to be so hard?” he mused, his thoughts unfiltered.

“What exactly is 'this’?” Phil asked, cocking his head to the side and studying Dan quizzically.

Dan's jaw tightened, thinking of the depth of that question. He wanted an answer as well, and he thought Phil deserved one. So, he closed the space between them on the couch before he could really think twice about it. His hand found Phil's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

“Make me believe you, Dan. Because right now, I don't. I don't know anything anymore and I can't dance around it anymore,” Phil pled softly, hoping to convey just how hurt he was in his voice.

Dan wasn't able to talk. He couldn't. He didn't want to lose his best friend just because he was in love with him. Although he was about 99% sure Phil had some sort of feelings for him, that 1% of doubt was like a festering wound that he'd continued to ignore and let infection spread to the surrounding areas. Suddenly, Dan felt like he was suffocating, and his mouth went unbearably dry. Without a word, Dan did what he did best. He got up and left Phil sitting on the couch to wonder what he'd done wrong.

Once in the kitchen, Dan fixed a cold glass of ribena and leaned against the counter, his head falling back against the cabinets behind it as he closed his eyes. He cursed himself internally for choking up, but he thought it was for the best. He took another sip of his drink and sighed, the cool liquid relieving his parched throat. He took a deep breath and felt wetness on his cheeks. Tears that he didn't know were even in his eyes were falling and he couldn't stop them. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Phil come into the kitchen so when there were a pair of deceptively strong arms wrapped around him, he jumped.

“Phil I'm sorry… I just… I don't know what to say,” Dan stammered as he opened his eyes for the first time since resting his head against the cabinets.

What he didn't expect was for Phil to have tears in his eyes as well, making his blue-green-yellow eyes shine impossibly brighter. And he certainly didn't expect what happened next. 

“You don't have to say anything,” Phil said quietly, his voice soft but deeper and more rugged than Dan had ever heard it, “show me, Dan. Make me believe you.” 

It was absolutely the hottest thing Dan had ever heard Phil say, and it was so simple. Just do it, Dan.

So before he could stop himself or rush out of the room and lock himself in his room, he got brave. He put his hands on either side of Phil's face, gently forcing him to look him in the eyes. He couldn't speak. Suddenly he was being pressed against the countertop by his best friend- the man he was in love with and had been for so long, their faces mere centimeters apart. Dan had little choice but to take a deep breath and close the space between them, connecting them in a way he'd only ever dreamed of. He didn't expect Phil to respond at all, but the older man was kissing him back hungrily. That 1% of doubt that seemed to have infected his entire body melted away and his hands found Phil's raven hair. 

Things only got more heated as he felt two hands gripping his ass, and Dan gasped when he felt how hard Phil already was through his thin pajamas. His breath caught in his throat and Dan honestly thought he was going to die. Without breaking the kiss, Phil lifted Dan up on the counter and stood between his spread legs, pressing the younger man’s upper body against the cabinets. Dan whined when he pulled away.

“Mmmph… Phil… I….,” he tried to get out but he couldn't think straight at the moment.

His coherence faded to zero when Phil kissed him on his cheek and smiled. 

“I'll be right back. Don't you move,” he ordered and Dan grinned and nodded.

He looked around the kitchen- the new kitchen in their new flat that they had been in for right at a year now. When they moved in, he had no idea they would be doing anything like this. Dan was perfectly content to leave it as a steamy make out, but when Phil walked back into the kitchen with a bottle of cherry flavored lube in his hand and smirk on his face, his eyes widened. 

“Dan, d’you have any idea how long I've wanted this?” the older man said in a deep voice, “how I've always wanted this?” 

Dan felt his throat go impossibly dry and his already tight underwear he had on were getting even tighter. This was one time he was really happy he'd opted out of wearing pajamas after getting out of the shower. His hands found the strings of his hoodie and he played with them nervously. He cleared his throat, knowing he needed to speak and let Phil know he wanted this as well.

“All you had to ever do was ask, Phil,” he said and bit his partly chapped bottom lip, looking at Phil with hooded eyes.

Phil took a deep breath in through his nose, and Dan watched his clothed chest rise and fall. He had the sudden urge to touch it, to play his fingers through the small smattering of hair that lay there. Before he could think of other things he wanted to do, he felt hands on his thighs and he was being pressed back into the cabinets as Phil kissed him. Dan's arms wrapped loosely around the other man's shoulders as he continued to be pressed so far into the cabinets he thought he might actually become a cabinet. A tiny giggle escaped his throat at the thought.

“What's so funny, Dan?” Phil asked and grinned at him to let him know he wasn't mad about the little giggle.

Phil's arms were wrapped tightly around the younger man as he looked into the fully blown out chocolate brown eyes that he'd longed to see blissed out for so long. 

Dan shook his head and leaned forward to kiss the beautiful man before him, his tongue tracing the line of his lips and begging for entrance. When Phil welcomed him by opening his mouth, he licked into it, wanting to taste every bit of the other man he could. Phil pressed impossibly closer to Dan, the effects of this action extremely obvious if the tent in his cookie monster pajamas was anything to go by. 

“Fuck... Dan need you,” Phil said in a low and gravelly voice as he pulled away, breathing hotly against Dan's ear. 

Dan gulped as he felt Phil's lips biting and sucking on the skin right below his ear. His legs wrapped around the man's waist and he moaned when their erections rubbed together. It was intoxicating and Dan began to babble.

“Fuck me. Fuck.. dammit Phil. Want you,” he said as his fingers raked through Phil's hair and gave him a quiff.

Phil pulled away and looked at the younger man, looking completely blissed out. His hair was sticking up, his pupils made his eyes look completely black and Dan would be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Without a word, Phil surged forward and put his hands under the hem of the hoodie that seemed to be suffocating Dan now. As if asking permission to make sure this was what Dan wanted, Phil looked him in the eyes. Dan only leaned forward and kissed this beautiful man, hoping that would be taken as a “yes”.

“Wanted this for so long, Dan. Never thought…,-” Phil began then stopped right there. 

Now wasn't the time for doubts or insecurities. Now was the time for him to be with this beautiful man who was now hard and panting below him, with his head pressed against the cabinets of their kitchen. Dan seemed to understand and reached for Phil's shirt, a handful of it in his grip as he connected their lips roughly, teeth clacking against one another as the kiss was sloppy, but still hot. As if every single doubt had flown out the window, Phil raked the soft material of the hoodie up Dan's body and only disconnected their lips long enough to pull it over his head. At the same time Dan was pulling Phil's shirt off in a fluid motion and throwing it on top of the fridge. The younger man lifted his hips up as Phil pressed into him, pressing soft kisses along Dan's neck and to his collarbones where he left several bitemarks and bruises.

“Fuck… fuck fuck Phil,” Dan said breathlessly, his underwear straining uncomfortably and he pressed his erection into Phil's belly.

Phil smirked. “Yes. I'm going to fuck you, Dan,” he said, his hot breath fanning against Dan's lips, “we've waited long enough haven't we? God… I've thought about being inside you for so long now, this all feels like one of my many wet dreams.”

Dan's breath caught in his throat as his hands rested on Phil's hips, sliding the material of his pajamas down slightly. “Too many clothes,” he said, “get naked.” 

“You first,” he said as his fingers found their way to the waistband of Dan's impossibly tight underwear with a strained cock being trapped in them and began sliding them down.

Dan gasped as the air hit the warm skin of his cock and he shivered. This caused his body to slide down a little, his ass hanging off the edge of the counter as the underwear were slid down his legs and onto the floor at Phil's feet. Phil felt his skin burning to be inside of Dan so without any further thought he dropped his pajamas and underwear at the same time and let his cock have a little bit of relief from the strain against the material. He took in all of Dan while he spread some lube on his fingers, warming it up. Sure he'd seen Dan naked before but not like this. Not with his cock red and warm and resting against his stomach. Phil couldn't believe he was the cause of this, but it made his cock twitch to know that he was. He reconnected his body against Dan's, kissing him hard enough to bruise. 

“Gonna get you ready. So hot, Dan. So hot. And all mine,” Phil growled possessively, as one finger traced the rim of Dan's tight hole. 

“Just get on with it already,” Dan growled back, his fingers digging into the pale skin of Phil's shoulders.

Phil smirked and didn't say anything. Dominance could come later but right now he wanted to fuck this man silly. His finger finally pushed past the band of muscle and he gently wiggled it inside Dan's ass, making sure he was comfortable before he began to move it again.

“God fucking dammit, Phil,” Dan gasped as his eyes shot open and their eyes met, “I've done this myself before, don't be afraid of breaking me. Want your cock inside of me. Want to be yours.”

Phil couldn't get over how hot those words were coming from Dan so he quickly pulled out before adding another finger, moving his fingers now with the intent of finding that tiny bundle of nerves that would make Dan fall apart. Dan surged forward from his place resting against the cabinets and his teeth found Phil's neck, biting it hard and making every single nerve in Phil's body come alive. He continued to fuck his fingers into Dan, even adding a third to stretch him properly. Dan continued to mark Phil's chest, neck, and shoulders up with bites and bruises that would be there for at least a week. 

“Fuck 'm ready, Phil. Now,” Dan demanded and bucked against the older man's fingers as his large hand found his neglected cock and began to pump it for some relief.

Phil raised an eyebrow at this. He took in the entire sight before him, catalogued it for later so he could wank. He didn't know when Dan would want this again, so he drank him in.

“So beautiful, Dan… you're so goddamn beautiful,” Phil said in a low voice before removing his fingers.

Dan whimpered at the feeling of being empty, but smiled when he saw Phil taking his now leaking cock into his hand and lubing it up.

“I'm all yours, Phil,” he groaned out as his hips bucked up into nothing when he removed his hand from his cock, desperate for some friction.

Phil grinned, pulling Dan slightly off the counter to line his cock up with his hole. “Gonna make you feel so good, Dan,” he babbled, “better than anyone ever has.”

Dan moaned at that, he liked possessive Phil. Liked knowing he wanted to replace every single bad fuck with this one. His arms wrapped around Phil's middle, his legs tightened around his waist and suddenly he was full.

“F-fuck…. Harder, Phil. I'm not gonna break. Don't be gentle,” he said into Phil's ear and then bit his earlobe softly and pulled back on it.

This sent Phil tumbling towards the edge and he pulled out then slammed into Dan hard, completely sheathed inside his ass. He slammed into him so hard in fact he could hear the counter creak and whatever dishes were in the cabinet behind Dan rattle around. He was making the man of his dreams fall apart in a way he never thought he would have so he was savoring the moment. 

“All mine, Dan. Always,” he mumbled against his lips before kissing him hotly.

Dan's dull fingernails dug into the soft skin of Phil's back, raking them down and leaving scratches in their wake as they kissed hotly and Phil's thrusts only got harder and faster. He wasn't afraid of breaking Dan anymore, he was fucking him so hard he thought they might break through the cabinets. Phil's arms were wrapped tightly around Dan's waist, trapping his aching cock between them and giving it a delicious friction that he very much craved. 

“So good… God you're so good,” Phil panted as he continued to fuck into the man beneath him, and Dan bucked harder against him.

His head was thrown back against the cabinet, his legs tightly wrapped around Phil's waist with his arms now wrapped loosely around his neck. Phil studied the pale, smooth skin of Dan's neck and decided it would look pretty covered in marks so he leaned forward. His teeth found Dan's plaint skin and bit into it, sucking as he snapped his hips forward again to fuck into him.

“Fuck… fuck I'm gonna… oh god,” Dan moaned, his fingers playing with the hair at the base of Phil's neck, “gonna come so hard for you. So hot, Phil. You're so... fucking… hot.”

Phil's mind went hazy as he kissed back up to Dan's mouth, as his hands gripped his soft hips hard.

“I love you so much, Dan,” he stuttered out, not really catching it until it had been said.

Dan opened his mouth to respond, to say he loved Phil too, to say he had for so long. Before he could,though, his hips arched up and he came hard and fast between himself and Phil. It was absolutely the hottest thing Phil had ever seen and he was soon following behind, spilling deep inside Dan.

“So beautiful,” he breathed out as his forehead rested against Dan's shoulder, “so… fucking… beautiful for me.”

Dan felt heavy, felt like he was going to fall asleep. His body was plaint, his ass was jello. He found the strength to lift Phil's face after he pulled out and kissed him. “I love you too, you know,” he said against Phil's lips, “so very much.”

Phil grinned, his eyes shining and his teeth showing. 

“Does this mean that this will happen again?” Phil asked hopefully, his breath hitching a bit.

Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil, his fingers resting gently against his collarbones. “I'm saying this can happen again as soon as you feel like you can get it up again, old man,” he said as he pulled away to look Phil in the eyes.

Phil's eyes widened. “Well… whenever you're ready, I think the bed will be a better choice so I can actually make love to you,” he said, his hand resting against Dan's cheek and rubbing his thumb across it.

Dan chuckled and then kissed Phil sweetly, not able to get enough of how they melted against his own. He sighed when he pulled away.

“Do you believe me now?” He asked when Phil backed away to let him slide down from the counter.

“Dan… I will never not believe you again. That's a promise,” he said as he took Dan's hand in his, squeezing it tightly, “now we have almost 10 years to catch up on. Let's get to it.”

“Yes, daddy,” Dan blurted out before he could stop himself.

Phil dragged him down the hallway to his room quickly after grabbing the lube. If Dan was worried about Phil getting it up again, he soon would find out that he had no problem with that. Or having sex for the rest of the day.


End file.
